Johnny Extreme
Johnny Extreme founder of XCW and featured in these show EWE (Exclusive Wrestling Entertainment) YIW (YouTube Impact Wrestling), XCW ( Xtreme Caw Wrestling), SWE (Silvio's Wrestling Entertainment), YTW (YouTube Total Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling) and Total Impact. He is also the CEO of YTW. XCW (2015-present) Feud With Ginji & Hardcore Champion After there lost in there six man tag johnny and Ginji attacked each other. In the Royal Rumble match Johnny Extreme would enter at number 24 elimanating Ginji and Jordy Extreme, but would be eliminated by crazyone. raw and smackdown both men would cost each other the matches, but when gm Paul Heyman said there would be a hardcore title tournement after both Ginji and johnny beat the others sibling and would both be in wrestlemania. They both but up a good fight but in the end Johnny would pin Ginji and become hardcore champion. After Ginji and Johnny would shake each other hand with respect. At Extreme Rules Johnny Extreme would face his brother jordy Extreme in a hardcore title match in the end Johnny would get roles up and lose the match. SWE (2015-Present) Debut & Hardcore Champion Johnny Extreme debut in SWE at Over The Limit 2015 when he signed a contract with Mr. Molinaro, At the end he will attacked with a chair by Grim. At Payback, Johnny Extreme would face Grim in his debut match where he would end up beating Grim. At King Of The Ring, Johnny Extreme would compete in the King Of The Ring Tournament where he would lose in the first round against Lula. At Money In The Bank, Johnny Extreme would compete in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match where he would lose to Silvio. At Summerslam, Johnny Extreme would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match against Arrow, Grim, & DoggyDog for the Hardcore Title which was won by Arrow. After Summerslam, It was announced that Johnny Extreme would get another Hardcore Title shot against Arrow at Night Of Champions in a Triple Threat Match that also involves DoggyDog. At Night Of Champions, Johnny Extreme would defeat Arrow & DoggyDog to become the new SWE Hardcore Champion. At Hell In A Cell, Johnny Extreme would successfully defend his Hardcore Title against Kevin. Later in the event, Johnny would attack Joshie P after his match against Triple X. This attack stemmed from an argument between Johnny Extreme & Joshie P backstage at Night Of Champions. At Survivor Series, Extreme would retain his HC title against Joshie P. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: Losing Streak, Injury & Return, World Champion It's been announced that Johnny Extreme would debut and also be GM of YTW (Youtube Total Wrestling) and XCW (Xtreme Caw Wrestling) When it merged. He would make his wrestling debut at YXW episode Zero in a fatal 4 way match for the XCW championship but lose to DoggyDog ( match included mr.6 and Saint T). At the Royal rumble johnny would elimante a superstar but would be Elimanted by Jeff. At Fastlane Johnny would face his younger brother Josh Stephen and Jesse Newman but lose to Newman dew to interference by Yakuza. Before Johnny match against newman he would attack yakuza and later beat Jesse Newman To be No.1 contender for any Title. at Extreme rules Johnny decided to face Antho for his YTW championship Johnny would win in the score 1-0 in a iron man match. After the match, Johnny would be attacked by Bray Wyatt. In YXW Unforgiven he is scheduled to face Antho for johnny's YTW championship. At Unforgiven, Johnny Extreme would lose his YTW Title to Antho in an Extreme Rules Match. It was revealed after the match that Antho had broken his arm. At Versus, Johnny Extreme would win back his YTW Championship in a rematch against YTW Champion PJ Skillz (who cashed in his MITB Contract on Antho after Antho had won it from him at Unforgiven).At Versus a 50% Johnny would face PJ skillz for the YTW Championship in a Hell In A Cell Match. Johnny would win but had to vacant it for the greater good of YXW. Johnny Extreme would make his wrestling return at Night Of Champions in the Elimination Chamber Match Main Event for the XCW Championship. At Night Of Champions, Johnny would defeat 5 other men in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the XCW Championship, becoming the second man to hold both the YTW & XCW Championships (just behind DoggyDog). At the 70 Sub Special in Madison Square Garden, Johnny Extreme would successfully defend his XCW Championship against his mentor and new YXW signee Phenom. At TLC, Johnny Extreme would defeat Christian Styles to retain his XCW Title as part of Christian's rematch clause in a Last Man Standing Match. Season 2: Demon Extreme & Feud with Jack Silva At Royal Rumble, Johnny Extreme would successfully defend his XCW Title against Mike House in a Steel Cage Match. Following RR, it was announced that Johnny Extreme would defend his XCW Championship at Fully Loaded in a Triple Threat Match against Mario Sanchez & Mart War. However on the night of Fully Loaded, the match would be changed to a Fatal 4 Way Match with the inclusion of M-Core, who was put into the match by General Manager PME Morales who put in M-Core after getting attacked by new YXW Superstar Bruiser. At Fully Loaded, Johnny Extreme would lose his XCW Title to M-Core in, now, a Fatal 4 Way Match that also involved Mart War & Mario Sanchez. At YXWrestlemania 2, Johnny Extreme would debut a new persona known as Demon Extreme where had to beat the man that caused all of this, Bruiser. Demon Extreme would defeat Bruiser in a Hell In A Cell Match to gain an entry in the Main Event Match for the XCW Championship. In the main event he competed in a hell in a cell match against Silvio and M-Core, but he would lose the match after Francesco pedigreed him on top of the cell. On Superstars After YXWrestleMania 2, Demon Extreme would defeat Bruiser, Jack 2D, & a recently signed Doctor Z in a Fatal 4 Way Match. Afterwards, Demon Extreme would be attacked by a mysterious figure. At Battleground, Demon Extreme would get into another scuffle with this mysterious man where he would wind up on the receiving end of another brutal attack. While not appearing at Summerslam, this mysterious man would be revealed as the real Jack Silva. Johnny Extreme would return at Survivor Series where he teamed up with Kevin Jones & Ghostface to take on Jack Silva and his two partners (Pedro Stafford & Patrick Henry) in a 6 Man Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match; however, which ever team lost the match the losing captain would be fired. At Survivor Series, Johnny Extreme & Kevin Jones would defeat Jack Silva in the Elimination Chamber Match, banishing Silva from YXW and putting an end to the feud. Even though Johnny Extreme & Kevin Jones were the same team, under a new stipulation by GM PME Morales, these were forced to face other with the loser being Fired as well. Johnny Extreme would defeat Kevin Jones, banishing Kevin Jones in the process, to keep his job. After the match, Johnny Extreme would be attacked Vixx, for undisclosed reasons. Season 3: Feud with X Bullet Club; Pursuit of YTW Championship Despite being attacked by Vixx at the end of Survivor Series, Johnny's feud with Vixx would suddenly drop as he focused his attentions on the villainous stable, the X Bullet Club, who have been dominating the scene during Season 2. Johnny Extreme would then ally himself with the XBC's biggest rivals Brett Storm & Sean Avery and challenged the XBC to a 6 Man Tag Team Match at the Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, the trio of Johnny Extreme, Brett Storm, & Sean Avery would defeat the X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, Zack Thompson, & Kenny Taylor) in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. After RR S03, Johnny Extreme, back under his demon persona Demon Extreme, would enter the Road to Gold Tournament to decide the No.1 Contender to the YTW Championship (a title he hadn't held since Season 1, and the title he gave up due to injury) at WrestleMania 3, which is held by XBC Leader Max Mercury. Demon Extreme would defeat XBC member and YXW U.S Champion Zack Thompson in the first round and then Jake Navor in the Semi Finals to advance to the Finals of the tournament against Sean Avery. In the Finals, Demon Extreme would fight Sean Avery in an incredible match only to lose to Sean Avery in an upset. At WrestleMania 3, Demon Extreme would lose to Seth Turner in a No DQ Match after Triple X revealed himself as the newest XBC member and helped Turner to defeat Extreme. DWF (2015-2016, 2017) Season 1: Debut & ECW Champion Johnny Extreme would make his debut at Extreme Rules (the first DWF CPV) where he teamed up with Victor X & PJ Skillz to defeat Rocker, Rio Best, & Brown Claw in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. This team between VX, Johnny, & PJ would short lived as they would face each other at Payback in a Triple Threat No.1 Contenders Match. At Payback, Johnny Extreme would defeat both PJ Skillz & Victor X to become No.1 Contender to the DWF Intercontinental Championship. At Money In The Bank, Johnny Extreme would challenge Angel for his DWF Intercontinental Championship to a losing effort. After losing to Angel, Johnny Extreme would sit out at Summerslam after not being announced for the Summerslam Match Card. At Summerslam, Johnny Extreme would make a surprise appearance where he confronted ECW Champion Amazing Troy and laying him out, signalling his attention to the ECW Championship. Season 3: Return TWE (2016-present) Johnny Extreme would make his debut with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment) at TWE's first CPV, TWE Ascend To Hell against David Mill in an Extreme Rules Match to determine the inaugural TWE Hardcore Champion. At Ascend To Hell, Johnny Extreme would defeat David Mill to become the first ever TWE Hardcore Champion. WCA (2016-present) It was reported that Johnny Extreme had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude) and will wrestle on the Anarchy Roster. Johnny Extreme would make his debut at Money In The Bank where he would applaud WCA YouTube Champion Aero Master as sign of his intention of going after the YouTube Title. YWA (2015-present) Johnny would make his debut at Heat an Justice were he was 1 of 5 to answer Jack 2D United States championship open challenge were he would eliminat Mario Sanchéz and DoggyDog and win the match and capture hus first title. EWE (2015-present) Johnny Extreme would make his debut at EWE S3 Over the Limit were he woul confront Silvio but would be Superkicked by Vixx. Johnny Would make his in ring debut in a 6 man battle Royal were he would brawl against Vixx (E-vile), he would assist Silvio on a elimantion, but would be eliminated by Silvio. At Money In The Bank he would face the Intercontinental Champion Vixx in a losing effort. Total Impact (2016/ 2017-Present) Debut & Various Feuds Return; Feud with Mario Sanchez & World Title Tournament YWE (2016-present) Feud with Rocker Johnny Extreme, under his Demon Extreme persona, would make an unannounced debut at TLC 2016 when he interfered in the Tables Match between Jacob Cass & Rocker where tossed Rocker from the top rope onto a table giving Jacob Cass the victory, effectively making Demon Extreme a Heel. At Royal Rumble 2017, Demon Extreme would make another appearance in the Royal Rumble by eliminating Rocker despite not being in the match. Demon Extreme explained his motives that he was hired by Tornado and was ordered to take out Rocker for going against The Union. At Roadblock, Demon Extreme was supposed to face Rocker in a Singles Match, but he would attack Rocker with a Steel Chair before the match. Mr. Ace would soon announce for a Steel Cage Match at Wrestlemania so that Rocker and Demon Extreme can finally face off in the ring. At Wrestlemania 6, Demon Extreme would defeat Rocker in a Steel Cage Match. At Payback, Demon Extreme would fight Rocker in a Last Man Standing Match to a draw. At Elimination Chamber, Demon Extreme would compete in the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match, but he would be eliminated by Mario Sanchez. Feud with Shane Hayes & Hardcore Champion At Money In The Bank, Demon Extreme would compete in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match but would end up losing to Silvio. Following Money In The Bank, Demon Extreme would not appear on Smackdown for the following weeks. In his absence, Shane Hayes, the newest YWE superstar, started to blame Demon Extreme for ruining his undefeated streak at MITB after Demon Extreme put Hayes through the announce table and knocked him out for the rest of the match. Hayes would then challenge Demon Extreme to a match to Summerslam to no answer from Extreme. At Summerslam, Demon Extreme would make his return and defeated Shane Hayes in a Singles Match. At Night Of Champions he compete in a TLC match for Hardcore championship against Angel but lost, after that Shane Hayes comes out and attack Demon Extreme, but Angel would stop Shane. At No Mercy he lose a triple treat match for Hardcore title to Shane Hayes, also involving Angel. At Survivor Series Demon defeat Shane to become Hardcore champion. At TLC Extreme would retain the HC title against Shane Hayes in a table match. PWC (2018-present) Johnny Extreme would sign with PWC (Pro Wrestling Caw) in the summer of 2017. Johnny Extreme would make his debut at the second PWC show, Extreme Rules, where he defeated PWC homegrown talent Travis Blue in a hard fought match. OCW (2018-present) Debut, World Heavyweight Champion, Feud with DJ Hero It was announced that Johnny Extreme had signed with OCW in early February 2018. He made is in-ring debut at OCW NXT Takeover in the All or Nothing Ladder Match and won defeating Cam Jones, Dalton Angel, Archangel, JZ and Mike House earning a World, NXT and Tag Title shot later on at a time of his choosing. Johnny's next appearance was on OCW Smackdown episode 4 where he teamed with Archangel in a losing effort to Joe Angelo and Mike House. Johnny defeated Archangel at Backlash 2018, retaining his All or Nothing World Title shot. Johnny would go on to cash in the championship opportunity at OCW Clash of Champions, where he would defeat Mike House to become World champion. Johnny would then defeat Alieus in a champion vs champion match at OCW Smackdown vs Raw 2018. At OCW No Mercy, Johnny dropped the title in a 4 way match to Dalton Angel. The finish was controversial however, due to the fact that Johnny had Dalton pinned for about 10 seconds and the referee refused to count the pin. Johnny received his rematch at OCW Roadblock but, lost the title due to a distraction from DJ Hero. After the match, Hero would superkick Extreme. The two faced off at OCW SummerSlam where Johnny defeated Hero. Then Johnny would get another shot at the World Title but against new champion Knightmare. He won the match by DQ after a mystery attacker jumped the match and hit Johnny and Knightmare with a chair. Johnny then demanded a rematch but Hero refused to give it to him. The next week Johnny attacked DJ in the ring. Johnny was added to the 4 way number 1 contenders match but was last eliminated by Brendan X. Johnny will face Hero at OCW Revolution. Championships & Accomplishmenfs YIW * YIW Champion - 1x * Mr. Money In the Bank OCW: * All or Nothing Ladder Match Winner RpW: * Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) * United States Champion - 1x * Hardcore Champion - 1x YWA: * United States Champion - 2x TWE: * Hardcore Champion - 1x ACW: * Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) EWE: * EWE Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 1x * EWE Intercontinental Champion - 2x XCW: * Hardcore Champion - 1x MWF: * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) SWE: * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) YXW: * XCW Champion - 1x * YTW Champion - 2x DWF: * ECW World Champion - 1x JPW: * JPW Intercontinental Champion - 1x RCF: * RCF Intercontinental Champion - 2x (Current) IWA: * IWA European Champion - 1x CXW: * CXW Champion - 2x * Cruiserweight Champion - 1x * Royal Rumble (Season 2) GYW: * GYW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Demon Spyke XWP: * XWP Intercontinental Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 2x * ECCW Interim Hardcore Champion - 1x TOW: * TOW Champion - 1x (Current) * Season 2 RAW Mr. Money In The Bank YUW: * YUW Intercontinental Champion - 1x YWE: *YWE Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer: *5.5 Star Match (2018) - Clash Of The Worlds 2018: Rocky'N © vs. Johnny Extreme Category:CAW